Reset
by Blodigealach
Summary: Aku ingin kembali ke hari di mana takdir kita bertautan dan memperbaikinya. OneSided!Taka x Karin, Yamato x Karin. Semi-AU. Songfic dari lagunya SuJu dengan judul yang sama.


**RESET**

**Disclaimer:**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

RESET (song) © Super Junior

RESET (fanfic) © Akatsuki Agito & E•I•Yuu

**Honjo Taka's POV**

○oOo○

_Kau bertanya padaku apakah tidak ada yang kurasakan atau tak adakah yang salah padaku setiap saat  
__Apakah aku benar-benar Nampak seperti tidak punya masalah? Benarkah?  
__Bahkan sekarang, saat aku menatapmu hatiku terasa sakit  
__Meski hanya sesaat, aku berusaha keras untuk menahan air mataku  
__Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku tersenyum seperti orang bodoh?  
__Sekarang bagaimana kau dan aku bisa kembali menjadi sahabat seperti sedia kala?  
__Bisakah kita? Bisakah?_

○oOo○

Hari yang baru, tapi matahari masih terbit sama seperti kemarin. Hari ini pun akan terasa sama seperti kemarin, dan hari esok pun akan terasa sama juga. Yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu dan hari ini pun akan terasa sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih sama.

Semua masih berwarna abu-abu yang sama.

Rutinitas pagi yang sama seperti biasa; bangun, merapikan tempat tidur, mandi, memakai seragam lengkap, mengambil tas yang sudah disiapkan malam sebelumnya, turun ke ruang makan, sarapan sambil membaca koran sekilas, pamit, lalu berangkat ke sekolah. Semuanya masih sama. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang berubah.

Sampai di sekolah, langsung berjalan ke gedung klub Amefuto. Di sana aku langsung berjalan ke ruang loker, mengganti seragamku yang rapi dengan seragam olah raga, lalu berjalan ke lapangan Amefuto. Setelah sedikit peregangan, langsung mulai jogging keliling lapangan beberapa putaran. Selesai jogging, berlanjut ke latihan dasar lainnya. Selesai latihan dasar, mandi sebentar di kamar mandi klub, lalu kembali memakai seragam sekolah dan belajar.

Seusai jam sekolah, kembali lagi ke gedung klub, langsung menuju ke ruang loker. Kali ini tidak memakai seragam olah raga, tapi seragam Amefuto. Dari ruang loker langsung berjalan ke lapangan, pemanasan sedikit, dan bersiap-siap untuk berlatih. Lapangan belum benar-benar ramai. Belum banyak anggota tim yang datang. Tapi sebentar lagi pasti ada yang datang.

"Ah, Taka-kun! Datang awal, seperti biasa?" sapa satu-satunya anggota perempuan di tim ini. Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu, dan menemukan dirinya di sana, dengan rambut berkepangnya seperti biasa. Di sebelahnya, berdiri sosok yang juga sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku.

"Yoo, Taka! Kamu memang yang paling rajin, ya!" sapa sang pemuda berambut liar yang berdiri di samping Karin. Tangan kanannya ia angkat untuk menyapaku, sementara tangan kirinya… Tangan itu berada di atas pundak Karin. Ya, sang bintang Teikoku Alexanders itu sedang merangkul Quarterback tim kami yang luar biasa manis itu.

"Maaf, kebiasaan," jawabku datar. Yamato hanya tertawa pelan mendengar jawabanku. Ia berjalan mendekatiku, bersama dengan Karin. Tangannya masih belum turun dari bahu itu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menatapnya dingin. Benar-benar dingin, sampai air mataku pun membeku sebelum sempat mengalir. Benar-benar dingin, sampai rasanya jantung ini ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"Taka-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Karin yang kini menatap wajahku lekat-lekat. Kecemasan tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Wajahmu pucat," tambahnya sambil tetap menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan mendengar pertanyaannya. Dasar gadis yang terlalu transparan. Tak bisakah kau menyembunyikan sedikit perasaanmu?

"Warna kulit alamiku memang pucat," jawabku singkat. Seketika gadis berambut pirang itu tampak lega, sangat kontras dengan ekspresinya tadi.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku suka cemas kalau ada temanku yang sakit," balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar, bagaikan senyuman malaikat. Aku kembali hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil melipat tangan di depan dadaku, menahan diriku sendiri untuk menyentuhnya seujung jaripun.

"Kalau aku sakit, aku pasti bilang. Tidak perlu khawatir," balasku sambil mempertahankan senyumku. Senyuman ini memang tak seindah senyuman gadis itu, tapi inilah yang terbaik yang kumiliki sekarang. Sudah cukup lama hatiku mati dan membeku. Sungguh sulit bagiku untuk tersenyum hangat sepertinya.

"Benar kata Taka, kamu tidak perlu cemas! Lagipula, Taka itu benar-benar tahan penyakit apapun, lho, padahal dia bukan orang bodoh," timpal Yamato dengan nada ceria yang sama seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa, aku menatapnya tajam saat ia mengucapkan bagian akhir kalimatnya.

"Ada perbedaan mendasar antara orang idiot dan orang yang menjaga kesehatannya, Yamato," balasku dingin, dan seperti biasa Yamato hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Semuanya sama seperti biasanya. Sapaan yang sama. Obrolan ringan yang sama. Latihan sore yang sama. Dan pemandangan yang sama.

Pemandangan berwarna abu-abu.

○oOo○

_Kamu… tolong katakanlah sesuatu…  
__Bahwa hatimu tersiksa karena penantian ini, sama sepertiku… katakanlah…  
__Jantungku berhenti, aku tak bisa bernafas, luka ini tak kunjung sembuh  
__Kututup lagi lubang besar yang kau tinggalkan hari ini dengan air mata  
__Masih mungkinkah kau akan menghampirinya? Sesekali memikirkan diriku?  
__Memikirkan semua ini, aku merasa gila  
__Tahukah kau rasa hatiku ini?  
__Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu…  
__Aku berjanji akan terus menggenggam erat tanganmu  
__Maafkan aku, maafkan aku…  
__Kembalilah padaku, mari perbaiki semua ini_

○oOo○_  
_

Email yang kuterima darinya selalu sama. Semuanya hanya menyangkut Amefuto dan sekolah. Kalimat 'bagaimana kabarmu hari ini' hanya dipakai sebagai sapaan basa-basi. Tak pernah sekalipun ia sungguh-sungguh menanyakan keadaanku, atau memancing obrolan basa-basi. Aku sendiri tidak suka memancing pembicaraan, jadi aku pun tidak pernah mengirimkan email basa-basi padanya.

Lain kalau dengan Yamato. Pemuda jangkung itu sering menceritakan padaku tentang email yang dikirimkan Karin untuknya. Kebanyakan hanyalah email basa-basi untuk memancing pembicaraan, sisanya baru obrolan mengenai Amefuto dan sekolah. Gadis itu menceritakan semuanya pada Yamato, baik yang benar-benar dimengerti oleh pemuda itu maupun yang artinya saja tidak ia ketahui. Sungguh kontras dengan email yang kuterima.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit menghadapi semua ini. Rasanya mungkin sama dengan sewaktu aku dan Yamato pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Bola yang dilempar Ibarada tidak sengaja mengenai gadis itu, dan Karin terlalu polos untuk mengerti bahwa perintah Ibarada untuk melemparkan kembali bolanya hanyalah suatu bentuk kekasaran yang biasa ia lakukan. Tapi karena ia tampak begitu serius untuk melemparnya, kuputuskan untuk mengarahkannya supaya melemparkan bola itu ke arahku. Sepayah apapun lemparannya, pasti bisa kutangkap.

Tapi ternyata lemparannya bukanlah lemparan amatir. Lemparannya adalah lemparan pemain yang terlatih, sungguh indah dan tak ada tandingannya. Sedikit penyesuaian, dan aku yakin ia bisa menjadi atlet Amefuto yang cemerlang. Karena aku tidak pandai bicara, kuminta Yamato untuk mengajaknya masuk ke dalam tim. Tentu saja pada awalnya ia menolak, tapi cara bicara Yamato yang tidak mengizinkan lawan bicaranya berkata 'tidak' pada apapun yang ia katakan berhasil membuat Karin berubah pikiran. Ia bergabung dengan Teikoku Alexanders, meski pada awalnya ia tampak terpaksa.

Mungkin semua ini berakar dari sana. Yang ia ingat sudah memasukkannya ke dalam Teikoku Alexanders adalah Yamato, padahal yang menemukan bakatnya adalah aku. Kalau waktu itu aku tidak mengarahkannya untuk melemparkan bola itu ke arahku, mungkin kami tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa ia bisa melempar dengan begitu indahnya. Kalau waktu itu aku berkata, "Diam saja di sana, biar kami ambil bolanya," mungkin hasilnya akan berbeda. Atau mungkin kalau aku yang berbicara padanya dan merekrutnya masuk, hasilnya juga akan berbeda.

Aku menghela nafas panjang di sela perenunganku. Mungkin ini sebabnya mengapa aku gagal menangkapnya. Mungkin ini sebabnya mengapa aku tak bisa memilikinya. Mungkin hari itu memang adalah akar dari semua yang terjadi sekarang. Mungkin semuanya memang gara-gara diriku sendiri.

Aku sudah melepasnya dari awal.

○oOo○

_Bisakah kita kembali seperti hubungan kita sebelumnya  
__Ke hari di mana takdir kita saling bertautan  
__Kurasa kita memang tak bisa kembali ke hari itu  
__Tapi kalau bisa, mungkin, kamu juga tersenyum untukku  
__Jika benar begitu, kembalilah sekarang_

○oOo○ _  
_

Dulu, kabar paling mengejutkan yang pernah kudengar adalah bencana Tsunami di negara-negara di Asia. Bencana itu sungguh mengerikan dan mendadak, serta belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku saat menonton beritanya di televisi. Sungguh mengerikan dan mengejutkan.

Tapi sekarang, kabar paling mengejutkan yang pernah kudengar adalah pengumuman resmi dari Yamato bahwa ia dan Karin berpacaran. Dua orang sahabat dekatku, orang-orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku setelah anggota keluargaku, berpacaran tanpa memberitahuku masa-masa pendekatan mereka. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat dengan nada datar, karena hanya nada itu yang bisa kupakai saat aku sedang menahan perasaanku.

Rasanya ingin aku kembali ke hari itu, hari di mana aku bertemu dengannya. Mungkin kalau aku yang berbicara dengannya, bukan Yamato, yang akan mendapatkan dirinya adalah aku. Tapi waktu tidak bisa diputar ulang. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah maju terus sambil menerima keadaan.

Tapi ada waktunya di mana aku berharap senyum itu ditujukan untukku dan hanya untukku.

○oOo○

_Atau haruskah aku yang pergi?  
__Apakah merelakanmu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?  
__Tapi maafkan aku, aku tak bisa melakukannya  
__Aku tak bisa melupakanmu  
__Kembalilah_

○oOo○ _  
_

Otou-san mendapatkan kontrak kerja di Amerika. Beliau membicarakannya kemarin saat makan malam di rumah, dan beliau pun mengutarakan pendapatnya untuk mengajak kami sekeluarga untuk pindah ke Amerika juga. Okaa-san dan Hibari-neesan sama sekali tidak menentangnya, jadi aku pun tidak bisa menentangnya. Meskipun aku ingin sekali menentangnya, mengatakan bahwa aku ingin tetap tinggal di sini, aku tidak bisa.

Karena di sini pun, tak pernah ada tempat untukku.

Baik Yamato maupun Karin sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang kepindahanku. Keluargaku tidak membicarakannya sama sekali. Guru-guru pun tidak membocorkannya kepada siapapun. Yang tahu kepindahanku hanyalah keluargaku, pihak sekolah, dan Tuhan. Mungkin Hiruma juga tahu, tapi apa peduliku dengan pemuda setan satu itu? Bukankah kalau aku tidak ada, Deimon yang adalah alma maternya bisa dengan lebih mudah mengalahkan Teikoku?

Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, ada satu hal yang tidak pernah bisa diam. Pers. Otou-san adalah tokoh olah raga terkenal, dan tidak bisa tidak, berita kepindahannya ke Amerika langsung tersiar luas. Dan sebagai putra dari atlet terkenal sekaligus juga atlet muda terkenal, berita tentang aku yang ikut pindah ke Amerika pun tersebar luas. Aku pun tidak bisa mengelak, karena Otou-san dengan bodohnya membenarkan pernyataan bahwa kami sekeluarga akan pindah ke Amerika.

"Taka, kenapa kamu tidak bilang?" tanya Yamato tak lama setelah Otou-san membenarkan pernyataan kepindahan kami ke Amerika. Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yamato. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku tidak ingin menjawabnya. Yamato sendiri masih menunggu jawabanku, tapi karena ia tidak kunjung mendapatkannya, ia akhirnya menambahkan, "Tidak apa kalau kamu tidak mau menjawab. Jaga dirimu di sana. Lingkungannya berat dan akan ada orang-orang yang iri pada kemampuanmu dan mulai bersikap rasis. Percayalah, aku pernah mengalaminya."

"Terima kasih," balasku singkat. Untunglah kali ini Yamato tidak se-memaksa biasanya. Mungkin ia mengira aku tidak mau membicarakannya karena tidak mau membuatnya cemas. Bagaimanapun juga, ini Amerika yang akan kutuju. Amerika yang sama dengan yang menjatuhkan karirnya sebagai atlet. Mungkin sedikit banyak ia mencemaskan keadaanku di sana nanti. Sayangnya, aku tidak begitu peduli. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah—

"Taka-kun?" Seorang gadis berkepang datang menghampiriku, dengan campuran ekspresi antara cemas dan bingung.

—apakah akhirnya aku bisa melupakannya di sana.

○oOo○

_Mari kita kembali, kita ulang dari awal  
__Aku melihatmu, hanya kamu  
__Mari kita hapus semuanya, kita ulang dari awal  
__Hanya kamu yang tak bisa kulupakan  
__Mari lupakan segalanya, kita ulang dari awal  
__Bagaimana mungkin aku melepaskan dia yang berdiri di hadapanku?  
__Mari kita perbaiki semuanya, kita ulang dari awal_

○oOo○

Aku tidak ingat lagi sudah berapa tahun aku merintis karirku di Amerika. Meskipun aku sudah jauh-jauh pindah ke negara ini, rutinitasku masih sama. Berangkat ke sekolah, latihan dasar di pagi hari, belajar, latihan _receiving_ di sore hari, pulang. Email yang kuterima hanyalah seputar Amefuto dan sekolah. Begitu masuk kuliah pun begitu. Yang agak berbeda hanya sewaktu aku sudah lulus dan merintis karir profesional di NFL. Kali ini lebih banyak latihan dan pertandingan, serta tidak ada lagi kewajiban untuk belajar.

Kalau ada lagi yang tidak berubah meskipun aku pindah ke Amerika, itu adalah perasaanku terhadap Karin. Memang, di Amerika ada banyak wanita cantik dan manis. Beberapa setara dengannya, beberapa lainnya lebih baik darinya. Tapi yang terus menghantuiku hanyalah Karin. Aku masih belum bisa melepaskannya, meskipun aku sudah berada sangat jauh darinya.

Dan dengan hati yang masih terus merindukannya, aku menerima satu email yang berbeda dari biasanya. Email ini dari Yamato, memintaku untuk pulang pada suatu tanggal. Saat kutanya ada apa, tidak ia jawab. Baru setelah beberapa hari berlalu aku mendapatkan jawabannya, di kotak pos di rumahku yang baru. Sebuah undangan pernikahan, dan sepucuk surat dengan tulisan tangan yang begitu rapi, yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan.

Sepucuk surat itu adalah satu-satunya hal berbeda yang pernah kuterima dari Karin. Hanya surat itu yang tidak menanyakan bagaimana pekerjaanku ataupun perkembangan Amefuto di sini. Sayangnya, surat itu tidak menulis apapun yang ingin kubaca. Yang kudapatkan hanyalah kenyataan bahwa dalam waktu dekat ini Yamato akan menikah dengan Karin, dan mereka berharap aku bisa hadir karena mau bagaimanapun juga kami pernah dekat.

Membaca surat itu, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Es yang membekukan air mataku kini mencair, membuat kedua pipiku basah seketika oleh air mataku sendiri. Dulu aku berharap es ini akan mencair oleh kehangatan cinta seseorang, tapi nyatanya es ini mencair oleh api penyesalan. Namun meskipun hatiku terluka membaca surat itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti membacanya, lagi dan lagi, karena yang menulisnya adalah orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini.

Dan sungguh, alangkah indahnya jika aku bisa kembali ke hari itu, memperbaiki tautan takdir kami.

○oO T H E E N D Oo○

Yeaaaaah, kebut dari entah jam berapa, selesai pas hampir jam 3 pagi! DAN GW GA TIDUR! *headbang* *dihajar* Kolaborasi dengan partner lama dari Mariposa, Yuu-kun, sang pecinta deskripsi yang selalu sukses bikin gw gegulingan stres tiap kali dia meriksa fic gw dan bilang dengan entengnya, "Deskripsinya kurang nancep." Yang ada nancepnya di gw *plak* Kalo ada yang belom tau kelihaian deskripnya Yuu-kun, silakan tengok fanfic KHR kami semasa masih fushion (?) sebagai Mariposa, 'Eli, Eli, Lama Sabachtani' *promosi* *dilempar sendal* Jangan tanya kapan kita bakalan collab lagi. Mariposa udah lama bubar, dan gw ogah dikerjain manusia macem dia lagi =_= *dihajar rame2* Oh ya, itu teks yang dimiringin adalah lirik lagu SuJu yang diterjemahin ke Bahasa Indonesia. Ancur? Pusing? Namanya juga gw yang translate *digampar fans SuJu*

Mind to R&R?


End file.
